annoyed
by ireonaseyo
Summary: yoongi hanya kesal, taehyungnya benar-benar mengesalkan. [TaeGi/ VGa]


Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung saat mereka baru sampai di Karnaval mingguan ini. Yoongi terlihat sangat antusias saat ini, tapi Taehyung sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi. Pasalnya Yoongi belum benar-benar sembuh dari demamnya, tetapi kekasihnya ini sudah mengajak ke tempat ramai seperti ini. Oke no problem, asal Yoonginya bahagia.

"Tae cepatlah sedikit aku ingin segera berjalan-jalan disini" Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat dan menyeret kekasihnya itu.

"iya hyung pelan-pelan astaga" Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tae ayo kesitu lihat pertunjukan sulap! ayo ayo cepat" Taehyung mengikuti langkah cepat Yoongi hingga mereka sampai didepan pesulap tersebut.

"Woah keren! Tae lihat itu!" pekik Yoongi.

"Iya hyung iya"

Yoongi berbalik menatap Taehyung dengan muka cemberut. Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung sambil menaikan alisnya, lalu bertanya "Ada apa hyungie?"

Yang ditanya mendekat sambil berkata

"Apa kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku bermain disini? sedari tadi hanya iya iya saja. Dasar membosankan."

Yoongi pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dan berjalan entah kemana. Astaga Taehyung salah apa. Yoongi saat tidak enak badan sangat sensitif. Taehyung mengikuti Yoongi dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Hey hyung maafkan aku oke? aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"iya iya terserah kau" Yoongi terus berjalan. Taehyung tidak menyerah dia terus membujuk Yoongi supaya memaafkannya.

"Hyung ayolah maafkan aku"

"Sekarang bagaimana kalo kita naik bianglala? kau mau?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi penuh harap. Dan tepat sekali dugaannya, Yoonginya tidak akan menolak.

"Ayo!" Yoongi berlari kecil ke tempat bianglala yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Taehyung terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya. Pun ia mengikuti Yoongi ketempat bianglala.

Taehyung dan Yoongi segera menaiki bianglala tersebut. Keadaan sunyi saat bianglala mulai berputar. Yoongi melihat keluar bianglala sambil tersenyum senang. Taehyung yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

"Dear maafkan aku ya atas yang tadi" Taehyung memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Yoongi menoleh "Tapi kau membosankan sekali."

"Itu karna aku khawatir hyung, kau belum benar-benar sembuh"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan tae"

"Baiklah-baiklah setidaknya kau tidak usah lari-lari seperti tadi dear" Taehyung menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi dan merangkul Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh dan kaget.

"Kau mau apa?" Yoongi terlihat gugup.

"Aku hanya merangkulmu dear, aku tahu kau kedinginan. Lihat jarimu gemetar"

Pipi Yoongi memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain menghindari Taehyung melihatnya. Tapi Taehyung sudah melihatnya dan ia terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi dan mengecup pipi Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh cepat dan memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana bodoh. Malu tahu."

"Ehe. Maaf kan aku ya dear, please"

"iya iyaa"

"Terimakasih dear" Taehyung mengacak rambut Yoongi kecil sambil tersenyum.

Bianglala pun berhenti, Taehyung dan Yoongi segera turun.

"Setelah ini mau kemana dear?"

"Aku mau itu tae, bolehkah?" Yoongi menunjuk kedai eskrim di sebrang sana.

"Tidak hyung astaga kau belum sembuh total, yang lain saja bagaimana?"

"Dasar berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin itu. Yasudah tidak usah belikan apa-apa."

"Kau serius dear?"

"Hmm"

Taehyung harap kekasih manisnya ini tidak merajuk lagi. Mereka berjalan entah akan kemana tapi Yoongi terlihat menikmati karnaval ini.

"Eh Taehyung hyung?" Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook, adik kelas mereka semasa SMA tengah tersenyum kepada mereka

"Oh hai jungkook, kau kesini juga?" Itu Taehyung.

"Iya Tae-hyung. Aku merasa bosan dan pergi kesini. Hai Yoongi hyung" Jungkook tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya mengintip keluar. Yoongi balas tersenyum walau sebentar. Lalu Yoongi mengapit lengan Taehyung erat. Taehyung kaget, lalu menatap Yoongi sambil mengangkat alis. Tapi Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

Jungkook itu pernah suka dengan Taehyung semasa SMA dulu, namun ternyata Taehyung tidak menyukai Jungkook karena Taehyung telah lebih dulu menyukai Pemuda bermulut pedas namun manis ini. Jadilah Jungkook menyerah.

"Kau tidak berubah kook, masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap manis". Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan sambil tertawa. Yang di berlakukan begitu hanya bisa senyum sambil menundukan wajah, malu. Yoongi melotot ke arah Taehyung dan menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh kearah Yoongi dan ia paham kekasihnya ini pasti akan merajuk lagi. Astaga Taehyung kau bodoh sekali.

"Eum kook kami pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa"

"Eh iya hyung sampai jumpa"

Taehyung dan Yoongi pun jalan beriringan. Lalu Yoongi melepas lengan Taehyung kasar dan berjalan lebih cepat. Taehyung mengerti kekasihnya ini marah lagi.

"Hyung maaf tadi aku tidak berni–"

"Kalau dia manis pacari saja dia! kenapa pacari aku hah!"

"Hyung astaga aku–"

"Aku mau pulang!"

Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju parkiran mobil yang diikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Setelah sampai parkiran, Yoongi langsung masuk kedalam mobil Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut masuk mobilnya. Taehyung menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang

memasang wajah datarnya. Taehyung menghela nafas

"Hhh hyung maafkan aku ne tadi aku keceplosan mengatakan itu"

"Yaya keceplosan, kalau tidak ada aku bisa-bisa kalian berkencan dibelakangku."

"Hey hyung kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? itu tidak mungkin dear"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hyung maafkan aku. Aku janji akan belikan cheesecake 5 kotak. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya

"Benar?"

"Iya hyung aku janji. Tapi kau maafkan aku dulu ya"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Astaga terimakasih hyung" Taehyung memeluk Yoongi. Cukup lama. Hingga saat Taehyung akan melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi menahan punggung Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan begitu pada yang lain. Sungguh aku takut kau berpaling."

Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Yoongi dalam.

"Dear, dengar. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain sungguh. Jangan berfikir seperti itu. Maafkan aku kalau aku masih seperti itu hyung. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Yoongi memeluk Taehyung lagi.

"Jangan lupa belikan cheesecake tae"

Lalu Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka.

"Astaga hanya cheesecake yang ada dipikiranmu hyung"

Yoongi tertawa, manis sekali.

—The End—

First ffku, jangan lupa saran dan kritik ditunggu:3

Thanks for read this ff


End file.
